fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Yippy
Yippy is a female customer who makes her first appearance in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Maple Mountain Occupation: Cookie Scout Loves: Cookies Hates: Broccoli This energetic young Cookie Scout keeps busy in Maple Mountain, and can be found hiking in the woods or marching down the street selling delicious cookies. Just when Yippy was looking for a new pet project, Papa's Pancakeria opened in the area, and she got started working on her “Balanced Breakfast” merit badge. Appearance Yippy is a little girl, with blonde braids, held together by two brown hair clips. She wears a white t-shirt, with chocolate chip cookie print on each sleeve. She also has green pants, with a matching sash. Her sash contains all her earned merit badges, at her cookie scout. Around her waist, she wears a dark, black belt, with a huge creameo attached to it. Finally, she wears around a pair of light brown chocolate chipped patterned shoes, with a cute, little matching beret. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *2 Chocolate Pancakes *Powdered Sugar *Butter *Drink: **Large Chocolate Milk Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun *Pickle *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Ketchup *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Honey Mustard Strips *3 BBQ Boneless Wings *6 French Fries *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Pineapple Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Tangerine Pop **Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) **Chocolate Acorn (Cherry in other holidays) **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) **Chocolate Acorn (Cherry in other holidays) **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cotton Puffs *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Sprinkles *3 Cookies Papa's Pastaria *Regular Rainbow Gramigna (Radiatori in other holidays) *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Rainbow Peppercorn (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *5 Cheese Cubes (1 Chicken in other holidays) *4 Chicken *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cookie Dough *Cotton Candy Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *Sprinkles *Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo *3 Gummy Worms Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring with Cookie Dough Cream **Strawberry Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Shamrock with Cookie Dough Cream (Round in other holidays) **Green Icing (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Round with Chocolate Mousse **Red Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips *3 BBQ Boneless Wings *6 French Fries *Awesomesauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperonis (left) *8 Chickens (right) *Medium baked *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Beetbread (White Bread in other holidays) with Shredded Mozzarella *Grilled Chicken *Honey Mustard *Deep-Fried Pickles *Light *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ketchup Papa's Bakeria * Chocolate Chip Crust * Peanut Butter Fluff (2/4) * Fudge Filling (2/4) * Polka Dot Crust * 8 Heart Cookies (Inner Ring) (Cherry Drizzle on other holidays) * 1 Whipped Cream Dollop (Center Ring) * 9 Cherries (Inner Ring and Center Ring) Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Yippy is a playable customer in this game. She is rescued by using a Double Jump skill character (Scooter, Connor, Peggy) after you defeat Sarge. Her skill is crawling, and she uses rainbow cookies as a weapon. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Candy Jack. *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Cotton Puffs. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Rainbow Peppercorn. *In Freezeria To Go, she is unlocked with Cotton Candy Creameo. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Cookie Dough Cream. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Crinkle Cut Fries. *In Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Harvest Stripe Cookie. Ranks to unlock her *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 24 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 38 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 47 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 40 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 27 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 48 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 52 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 40 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 60 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 64 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 54 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 58 Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *She has seen Santa Claus, as seen in the holiday picture for Christmas in 2012. *There is a glitch In Papa Louie 2 where her braid is layered under her arm. *As a Cookie Scout, her clothing is designed with other kinds of cookies such as Creameos and Chocolate Chip Cookies. *On the Steak and Jake post mortem, it was revealed that Yippy is based on the Cookie Scouts that are found within the first Steak and Jake game. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5027 *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! it is possible for her to be rescued by a customer with the skill glide, even if you're supposed to rescue her with double jump, along with Kingsley. *Yippy's topping combination in Papa's Hot Doggeria is the same as Kayla's. Order Tickets Yippy's Pancakeria Order.png|Yippy's Pancakeria Order Yippy Order Hotdoggeria.png|Yippy's final order in Hot Doggeria. Screenshot (336).png|Yippy's Cupcakeria Order during Thanksgiving. Screenshot (337).png|Yippy's Pastaria Order during New Year. Yippy Normal.png|Yippy's Pastaria regular order Yippy's Freezeria To Go! Order.png|Yippy's Freezeria To Go! Order Screenshot (335).png|Yippy's Donuteria Order during St. Paddy's Day. Yippy regular.png|Yippy's regular order in Donuteria Yippy Wingeria.png|Yippy's Wingeria HD order Yippy's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Yippy's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Yippy's Cheeseria Order.png|Yippy's Cheeseria Order yippycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Yippy's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays yppiY.jpg|Yippy's Bakeria order Gallery File:23.jpg|Yippy thumbs-up! File:Yippie.png|Yippy about to order File:Yippyangie.jpg|Yippy ordering in Wingeria File:Yippy_new_costumer.jpg|Unlocking Yippy File:MadYippy.png|Angry Yippy in Hot Doggeria YYAAYY.png|Yippy's perfect order in Hot Doggeria Happy Holidays. Jpg|Yippy in the Happy Holidays! image 2012. Yippy.png|Yippy when she isn't a star customer yet. yippy slide'.png|Slide, Yippy! yiyi.png|Cheese splat Yippy yippy perf.png|Perfect Score in Cupcakeria YippysavesPapa.png|Yippy about to save Papa Louie bandicam 2013-08-26 17-02-42-225.jpg|Yippy saving Xandra in the X Zone Griller Stadium.png|Yippy sees Ninjoy in the trees. MadYippy....png|Angry Yippy in Cupcakeria When Burgers Attack! - Yippy.jpg|Yippy's outfits in Papa Louie 2 Perfect Breakfast for Yippy.png|Yippy's perfect order in Pancakeria Papa's Cupcakeria - Yippy's order being taken.png Perfect Cupcakes for Yippy.png Perfect Pasta for Yippy 2.png Papa's Pastaria - Yippy celebrating New Year's.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-40-29-338.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 20.14.24.png|Angry Yippy in Donuteria Yippy perfect.png|Yippy's perfect donuts in Papa's Donuteria. Yippyperfect.png|Yippy loves perfect chicken wings! Yippyperfect.jpg Yippy new customer.jpg|New Customer: Yippy! YippyPerfectFreezeriaHD.jpg|Yippy's Perfect Sundae from Papa's Freezeria HD|link=YippyPerfectFreezeriaHD Yippy Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Yippy has some more perfect cupcakes. Poor Yippy.png little yippy has a golden envelope.png|Yippy with a Golden Envelope yippy_clean.jpg Screenshot (137).png Yippy - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Yippy Style B in Papa's Bakeria Yippyember.png|Aunt and Niece having pie together Yippy Perfect Score (Neapolitan Pie) (Bakeria).png|Yippy loves her perfect Neapolitan Pie! Fan Art Yippy art.png|Artwork of Yippy Unimpressed Yippy.png|Artwork - Yippy is not happy! Yippy (the precious child).PNG|EightballPixels sprite edit. Yippy again.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again. Y.I.P.P.Y.jpg ChibiMaker yippy.jpg|Yippy chibi maker yippy_by_lemonade813-150x150.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Y Characters